


【Jaydick】Don't be late 朝夕必争

by Crystalwort



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 这里的蝙蝠侠是个女人，塔利亚是雷霄·奥古之子，杰森·陶德死过了然后又活了，他和卡珊德拉·该隐在刺客联盟作为达米安·奥古共同的导师、保姆和兄姐一并建立起一种奇怪的亲情。总之，一个没那么愤怒的红头罩和一个爱看芭蕾杂志的沉默刺客以及一个习惯暴力开路的小屁孩结成了一支奇怪的队伍。  现在，他们要上路了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【Jaydick】Don't be late 朝夕必争

1\. 

“来吧，小王子，”杰森拔出刀凌空横劈，他的力气很大，达米安有些招架不住，“新的一天。” 

和卡珊德拉不同，杰森并不沉默，也不排斥说话。 “昨晚，”达米安艰难地从绑腿里拔出匕首，往他的导师、兄长和保姆的腰间刺去，“我梦到了母亲。" 

"这很奇怪，我甚至从没真正见过她。” 

“父亲叫她‘侦探’，那是个独特的称呼吗？因为在梦里，她真的戴着波罗的帽子。” 

杰森捏住男孩的手掌打断了他的动作，然后狠狠踩住他的脚，抢下了匕首，“塔利亚爱着你的母亲，但他们绝不可能在一起。早点认知到这一点，对你会有好处。” 

达米安踢开转而向他刺过来的匕首，他跳得很高，膝盖上的护甲撞破了杰森的下巴。

“母亲，是个怎样的人？” 

“你感到好奇，这很正常，“杰森用左手接下被达米安踢开的匕首，随即刺中了他的腹部，"布鲁茜·韦恩——蝙蝠侠，她异常坚韧，我想不到什么能击败她。"

“她是那种不喜欢今天老天爷的颜色就和老天爷干上一架的人，她力求事物变得合理——在她的框架下变得合理。" 

“听起来像你。" 

达米安说，然后杰森一脚踢飞了他。尘土飞扬，男孩被血液和火药灰渣包裹着躺下。 

“也许吧。"他伸出手去，把达米安从地上拉起来，"但你需要加练，明天会多23队人，由卡珊带领。" 

杰森看着四周被达米安刺伤倒地而陷入长久昏迷的刺客们：“而你们，都是废物。”

2\. 

虽然过去了很久，但他仍旧记得拉萨路之池的感觉，那些绿色的冰冷火焰传导给他的是瘟疫、灾害和死亡。

它们让他不稳定且攻击力旺盛，伴随着记忆的缺失和无处发泄的愤怒，以及疼痛。 

卡珊德拉·该隐是那个时候唯一能控制并击败他的人——如果你要避开雷霄·奥古的眼睛去复活一个应死之人。 

他认为自己可能永远搞不懂塔利亚。这个男人能为爱所做的事，以及为恨：他把他刚出培养皿尚能走稳路的儿子推入了斗兽场，交给了一只不稳定且攻击力旺盛，伴随着记忆的缺失和无处发泄的愤怒，以及疼痛的野兽。 

在月亮灰烬的照耀下，那个孩子有一种超脱年龄的审慎目光。他认为那很熟悉，所以他握住了那只幼稚圆鼓的手，而不是拧断它。 

3\. 

火药和粉雾的味道混杂在一起，他们坐拥一片尸山血海。 

杰森的腰腹在流血，但没有伤到内脏，卡珊仔细地为他检查后做过包扎，达米安皱眉闭眼睡过去了，靠住他的剑。他不醒着的时候就像个小号的怒气冲冲的天使炸药包，虽然填充物是硫磺和跳跳糖。 

一刻钟。卡珊向杰森打了个手势，她的头发同皮肤被血液和汗水黏到一起——它们长长了。 

“我能给你编辫子，”在等待刺客联盟派遣的直升机的一刻钟里，杰森忽然开口，“一只蓝鸟教会我的。” 

卡珊谨慎地看了看他。她在怀疑他的手艺。

不。她摇头，然后指了指自己的耳垂边缘。削到这里就好。 

“好吧小妹，”杰森拔出匕首，抚上她的脑袋，“如果你这么要求。” 

但在剩下的一小会儿里，他还是成功给达米安·奥古编了辫子。 

羊角辫，矗在头顶两边的那种。 

直到直升机在他们的头上盘旋着，但杰森的笑声显然还是超过了它，血液从绷带里渗出来。 

哇，炸药包醒了。 

4.

卡珊趴在床上。有人掀开帘子进来，她听出那是杰森的脚步声后就继续让自己陷进被褥。

她不太舒服。

杰森摘下头罩放到茶几上。他摸摸卡珊的额头，把一块糖果推进她的嘴里。

墨西哥。卡珊翻坐上枕头，嘴巴里夹着酸辣的薄荷甜味让她抬头看着杰森。

“哈利斯科，塔利亚的生意。他需要一个顾问。”

瓜达拉哈拉的枪械交易和刺客联盟有着紧密的联系，他们同美国境内的墨西哥黑帮需要建立一个三方协定。

理查德·格雷森也在那儿。红头罩能看出他的状态很差，伤疤横亘在他的耳缘，红痕浸入脖颈直到锁骨。

库克里——同行的墨西哥黑帮头子——告诉红头罩，这是他手底下的好手：“我在哥谭街头救了他的命，所以他乐意努力回报我。”

按照他的说法，这个好手在一年前和东岸警方的交火里救了一批价值两千万美元的新货，所以库克里即时地投诸了过多信任：“但死亡的声晓跟随着他。”

就像倒影。杰森给自己倒了一杯放置在床头的热茶，卡珊对此欲言又止，不过他忙着研究起那壶茶错过了她的眼神。

“这是什么？”杰森掀开壶盖，“尝起来还不错。”

所以卡珊什么也没做，他喜欢就好。

下次再提那是达米安为她煮的一壶金丝桃吧。

5.

杰森半跪着，“我是来告别的。”

“我知道，小子。”达珂拉拍了拍他的脸，“但你得低头看看。”

他绑上手腕的传感仪突然滴滴作响，卡珊和达米安体内的追踪器显示他们正在不规律的高速心率运动中。

“我们受到了攻击。”塔利亚上线，全息屏上他利落地割断了三个黑袍人的头颅。

“带他离开，请。”塔利亚·奥古在恳求，这可真不常见——随后，他的影子闪烁了一秒，消失了。

“所以就是现在了？”达珂拉把背包递给他。

“我想是的，保重达珂拉。”

他能感到达珂拉的审视，“你还想把小丑和蝙蝠侠的头颅穿刺在哥谭广场正中央吗？” 

杰森带上头罩，向彼方走去：

“一次只专注一件事老太太，现在，我还得去拯救两个屁股。”

6.

“你的姨妈，”杰森拧紧绷带，然后用匕首割断余下的，卡珊给他系了个蝴蝶结，“是个疯子。”

“父亲要我们去哪里？”达米安怒气冲冲地发问，他扭头想摆脱捏住他下巴的手。

卡珊则不容置疑地摆正了他的脑袋，他的脸被穿刺弩箭割伤了。

“他不再为你下命令了，小弟，”杰森把酒精和创口贴一并递给卡珊，“我们去哥谭。”

他起身穿上外套，妮莎·奥古在早些时候绞穿了它——但他是个念旧的人，而卡珊有足够多的无纺布贴纸。

“但首先，”杰森踢开脚边的尸体，他们都是妮莎·奥古的爪牙，“你们想吃点什么？”

7.

卡珊聚精会神地盯着挂在公告栏上的巨幅芭蕾杂志海报，然后转过身用询问的眼神看向杰森和达米安。

“冰草指橙沙拉，”达米安厌厌道，他对北欧人都有点不耐烦，“加油醋汁。”

“好吧，我要一听冰可乐。但是快一点，我们有航班要赶。"杰森用瑞典语回答她，她点点头轻巧迅速地跑进了三米外的巷道，那里面有一家中型超市。

"小女孩离开是对的，小男孩儿总得留下见识下成年人的苦痛，你至少是个不错的哥哥。"杰森几乎要为那群北欧佬的酒槽鼻领头儿话里透露出的怜悯和赞赏发笑了。

卡珊德拉·该隐可不是什么普普通通吃柠檬雪宝的女孩。

"不管你觉得你说对了谁。"杰森抽出那把十八世纪的金桃皮鞘腰剑，达米安哼了一声。

她是会炸掉一条街的糖果店的小恐怖分子。

杰森翻转手腕挽了个剑花，指了指北欧佬背后由韦恩集团控股空客后研发的、拥有极优自动驾驶功能的双发涡扇中型客机。

"现在，让我们来谈谈那架飞机。"

8.

"迪基。"

杰森低声咕囔着从梦里醒过来，他的手朝着机舱顶部空荡荡地抓去。

那是谁。卡珊凑过来用一种审视的眼光瞧他。

"别看着我。"杰森想捂住脸，卡珊不需要搅和进那个家的破事里，她只需要，只需要吃光爆米花和柠檬雪宝然后听些贾斯丁比伯或者随便谁的歌躺在空调屋里看芭蕾杂志。

但卡珊不让他这么做，她重重地扯开他的手指——她就是办得到。

杰森对她的那双黑色的眼睛。她坚定地把脚踏进了杰森·陶德的世界，毫不关心淹死的可能。

"我知道，"达米安安静地嚼碎一颗玉米笋，然后狠狠戳中另一颗，油醋汁味道很好，这让他心情愉快，"那是陶德的秘密情人。"

"你做噩梦就会叫他的名字，"达米安皱皱鼻子，像是想起了什么粉色独角兽一类闪光发亮的东西，"还会有母亲。"

"但是我知道那不一样，"他说，那颗玉米笋都快被他用叉子戳烂了，但这次不知道为什么他就是不下口，"你醒来会笑。" 

"像个傻缺。"

卡珊撑住她的腮帮然后单手比划着，她在微笑。

我看到过，达米安，在一开始就扔下了任务，我被请求去追他回来，他以为你出了什么事，但你抱住了他，你们都小小的，像水獭宝宝。

"我没有！"达米安怒视着卡珊，"我只是……"

"只是太关心我了，"杰森咳嗽了两声，然后重重地抖开卡珊的芭蕾杂志遮住脸，"相信我水獭宝宝，我明白的。"

9.

哥谭闻起来像家。

“低调行事—”杰森试图强调，而卡珊担忧地看着身边的男孩，“—操，达米安你的牙齿怎么了？”

10.

他们到达哥谭的时候正巧赶上花粉季，杰森循着过去的影子在东区找到一间普通的家庭公寓。卡珊对达米安在饮食上的颇多要求没有意见，所以基本每周的采购日大都交给了她。

“嗨，在犹豫麸质食物？”一个瘦骨嶙峋的十来岁白人女孩带着不正常的殷勤朝卡珊打招呼，她穿得有些不得体，脸上紫色的眼影和亮片疲倦地朝卡珊眨眼，“我叔叔在这方面是专家，你想听听他的意见吗？”

撒谎。卡珊盯了女孩儿一眼，扭头把一长块未切的黑麦吐司放进了推车。并且很害怕。

卡珊从斜前方的衣冠镜里瞥了一眼背后那个一直望着这边的男人。他终于朝她走了过来，衣服挂着的黑色骷髅装饰跟着一抖一抖的，那只满布汗毛的右手即将抚摸上她的肩膀，白人小女孩儿在这时候咬着牙齿突然推了卡珊一把。

“跑！”她说。男人立即扇了女孩儿一巴掌。

卡珊皱眉拿出推车里的一颗板栗南瓜掂了掂，随意地朝男人的脑袋扔过去。那个女孩儿尖叫着像蛙一样跌跌撞撞地逃开了，而男人捂住自己渗血的额角用一种不可思议的眼神恶狠狠地盯住卡珊。

下一秒，卡珊将推车向前踢去再轻巧地踩上塑料车扶，跳起来用膝盖重重地顶住了男人的脖颈将他整个庞大的躯体压倒在地，即时性的窒息和疼痛阻止了他想从衣服里掏枪的动作，并让他呼气的时候还在咳血。

碎成棉絮的南瓜弥漫就一种怪异的清腥味，卡珊捏住男人的额发狠狠地把他的头颅撞向货架，然后在起身时用脚踩断了男人的阴茎：他疼得像条野狗般翻腾。装家乐氏麦片的展示柜因此轰然倒塌，树莓味的浆果麦片伴着菊粉的涩气在空气里安静的炸裂开——枪走火了。

四周的人群显然被这突变给惊住了，他们愣了几秒才开始尖叫着向外跑去。

卡珊踢了踢昏死过去的男人，将推车扶起来，再挑了一颗板栗南瓜。

她还需要买牛奶和果酱。就在昨天，达米安右边松掉的门牙终于落了，而杰森讨厌杏子。

11.

“上帝啊！”房东闯进公寓的时候杰森正在数他从北欧佬的机舱里搬来的几大箱子弹、火箭推进器和菠萝柄榴弹炮，里边甚至还有20颗微型穿甲弹。

“上帝啊。”他喊得更大声了。

杰森带上头罩抓起沙发上放着的枪：“如果你是来尖叫我小妹把一个恋童癖打得半死还踩断了他的小兄弟的话，那你来晚了。”

达米安正对着六根核桃木凳上绑着的十二个壮汉擦剑，他们都带着黑色的骷髅标志的面具并且无一例外地被刺成了刺猬——字面意义上的刺猬——房东终于晕了过去。

杰森把他搬上沙发后掀开客厅的窗帘，扭头对达米安说，“准备好，小弟。”

“准备好什么？”达米安气鼓鼓地对着他的剑哈雾，然后一丝不苟地擦掉它，血迹让他不是很高兴，而因为门牙掉落的缘故，他也不太愿意说话——那会有点漏风。

卡珊正趴在对楼的天台水塔顶上，她抚着狙击枪朝杰森比了个手势。

杰森合上弹匣，“我们要接管哥谭黑帮了。”

12.

达米安在夜晚总会消失。

卡珊一点不担忧，她对自己教导出来的小弟很有信心。

但是杰森不。

"他会长不高的，"杰森刚处理完一场赌场闹剧。在这样的天气，汗水让他湿漉漉的，卡珊朝他摘下头罩的脑袋扔了一张毛巾，"就算他爹妈基因摆在那里也会。"

你要追踪达米安。卡珊瘫在沙发上，空调吹出来的冷风让她和提图斯——达米安从街头捡回来的大丹犬——都软绵绵的，而杰森不赞同地看着她。

卡珊眨眨眼，脸色不变地喝光了手里握着的冰水。

"要一起来吗？"杰森翻上窗户，朝她伸出手。

月亮在他背后招摇地袒露出光。

13.

达米安不惧怕黑夜，他见识过更多可怖的东西。

塔上，一道蝙蝠的影子从月亮里掠过。

这是他来哥谭的第二年，也是他跟踪蝙蝠侠的第六个月。

他并不是每天都这么做。父亲说过母亲是个优秀的侦探，跟踪太密集会被她发现。大多数时候，他更多地只是沿着蝙蝠侠夜巡的路径散散步，看她拯救许多人，拯救这座城市，有时带着伤，有时不。

有一次，那是万圣节，蝙蝠侠救了一只被充当斗犬的狗，但她似乎有些无措于小狗的难以亲近和攻击性。

达米安就是这时候走过去的，戴着杰森选的杰森·沃赫斯的面具和被卡珊"强制"给别上的鹿角发箍。

他蹲下去让小狗嗅了嗅自己的手腕，杰森做的鹰嘴豆泥配红酒烩菜还有酸木瓜牡蛎汤的味道很好，大丹犬崽子试探着舔了舔。

它喜欢他。

"你可以叫提图斯。"他抬眼，蝙蝠侠朝他点点头。

"照顾好它，孩子。"

蝙蝠消失了。

14.

杰森的脸色有点奇怪，但卡珊一如既往，她在看杰森的书——《无事生非》哈。达米安思忖着吃光了芋头豆腐。他擦擦嘴，宣布自己要去他们的私人训练场做日休冥想。

"他见过他妈了，"杰森推开面前的奶汁意大利面，"而且还跟踪她。"

提图斯从沙发上抬耳看了杰森一眼。

"操，我都不知道我刚才说的那句话的先后顺序究竟是什么。"

他没挥着剑冲到蝙蝠侠面前说‘我是你儿子’。卡珊把书翻过一页，波拉契奥正描述那贼裤裆里的那活儿"瞧上去就像他的棍子一样又粗又重"。她咬住果汁袋微笑。你以为他在为谁克制？

杰森从没表现过他想见到蝙蝠侠的欲望，偶尔一两句提及都很能体现出他的态度了。

显然达米安随着他门牙的掉落成熟了不少。

"教会一个奥古教育方式下的蝙蝠崽子同理心，布鲁茜·韦恩得为这掏一大笔钱给我。"杰森摇着头不可思议地说。

你很高兴，还很欣慰。卡珊拍了拍杰森的肩膀。你们真可爱。

所以，计划是什么？她用眼神询问道。

“好吧小妹，准备一下，”杰森摸摸她的头发，“我要带你去蝙蝠洞偷蝙蝠侠的东西了。”

15.

卡珊像个影子，倏忽在叠幕里闪烁。

她打晕了阿尔弗雷德，然后接住了他方才正擦拭着的相框。

哇。她朝将老管家轻轻搬上沙发的杰森偏头比了个手势。我能带走它吗？

相框是黑核桃木制的，里面盛放着十五岁的、穿着燕尾服的杰森·陶德和布鲁茜·韦恩。

"我那时候害羞又愤世嫉俗。"现在的杰森·陶德说，尽管明显是成年人的体量，但瞧上去他的某些部分仍旧和十五岁时候一模一样。

她将相框递给他：“我认为，那，好。”

卡珊是个影子。杰森伸手环住她贴在他胸前的肩膀。但热衷拥抱，并且很暖和。

16.

“我能不去吗？你知道，我们不如拿这个时间再开个读书会，就选乔治·桑怎么样？”

阿尔弗雷德对着后视镜调整帽子，他摇摇头：“这是您的中学毕业舞会，而《康素爱萝》任何时候读都不显逾时宜。”

被笑话就被笑话吧。杰森装作不在乎地拧着脖子上的领结，它就是和他合不来。

“耐心，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德从驾驶座转过来为他松了松，“理查德少爷回布鲁德海文警局销假前和我专程去挑了相机。”

“没什么可期待的，”杰森说，“我又没邀请任何人。”

他泄愤似地朝车窗的方向踢了一脚。也没被任何人邀请。

车门被猛地拉开。布鲁茜曲着腰跨进来，她打扮得过于柔和，那除了显出她年轻得容光焕发外，都不太像画报硬照里的布鲁茜·韦恩：“现在你有了。”

但直到车启动前，杰森都觉得事情不会更糟了:虽然不是蝙蝠侠的脸色，可她看上去仍忧心忡忡，“迪克告诉我，你的‘严肃脸’吓走了所有憧憬你的小女孩儿。”

“天啊，”杰森捂住脸，“我要杀了迪基鸟。”

17.

卡珊抱着那只十分亲近人的猫咪紧贴着蝙蝠洞的石壁边坐下。杰森觉得自己有一瞬间正盯着两只猫。它的红项圈上，一只木制红色眼斑的熊蜂拟饵在上面随着卡珊的抚摸轻轻摇晃。

迪克亲手雕刻了它。杰森轻哼一声。但配色当然不是他的眼光。

那时候他和布鲁茜大吵了一架，所以蝙蝠侠理所应当地禁止罗宾参与夜巡。

去他妈的蝙蝠侠。杰森烦躁地坐上去布鲁德海文的末班车，等到达他养兄那足以让阿尔弗雷德痛心疾首的乱糟小公寓时，已经能够瞥见太阳从黑沉沉的海水里湿漉漉地探出头了。

杰森知道迪克把备用钥匙黏在第三个花盆底部，然后就像个家养小精灵似的替他收拾了一切，还顺手买了些新鲜的黄油面包替代过期的蓝莓甜豆麦片塞进橱柜里，这之后在电脑底下发现那张描着带眼斑的熊蜂拟铒设计图纸也纯粹是顺理成章的事。

但过度饱和的黄粉色，噁，真是场灾难。

"红与黑才是永恒的经典。"

杰森放下蘸过颜料的画笔。

他心情很好，而阿尔弗雷德不应该独自面对做蝙蝠侠时候总是过于混蛋的布鲁茜·韦恩。

18.

目标是这只猫吗？卡珊用一种难得的渴望眼光抬头看着他，而从她见到猫开始她就没再挪动过一步。

"不，小妹。"杰森走向牢牢镶嵌在石壁内的一排玻璃透柜，走向两件罗宾制服，"达米安会爱死它的，虽然我不确定提图斯会不会乐意——但是的，我们可以带走它。"

杰森熟悉旧的那件——他过去时候穿的那件，充满枪火、血液，和死亡的痕迹。

但他同样也熟悉那件新的，因为那纯粹由他设计——在一叠厚踏踏的图纸上——显然蝙蝠侠将它完成了。

在盛放它的透柜底部有一块特制的冷灰色铭牌，上面用布鲁茜·韦恩的笔迹潦草地蚀刻出一行字:

未竟之物，给挚爱的儿子。

19.

你可以回去，为什么不？

卡珊瞧着他，她咀嚼食物的样子让杰森想起达米安和仓鼠。

他放下针线，制服改得差不多了。而提图斯对猫咪兴致缺缺，但达米安还在私人训练场冥想，杰森不能确定他小弟的狗狗会不会意识到这只猫咪是来争夺它主人注意力的。

那块牛排已经冷了，杰森让卡珊撕下一小块先吃着，然后预备开火回锅煎热给她。

“我不知道小妹，我不恨布鲁茜，可我无法面对她，或许我会杀了她，但我不知道到底是因为愤怒还是不甘。拉萨路之池让一切复杂又清晰，但角度却不同了。我不恨她，我只是，无法成为她。"

“那你的，秘密，情人呢？"卡珊磕磕巴巴地吐出词语，杰森不愿意想达米安都向她灌输了些什么。

杰森把剩余的牛排扔进铸铁锅里，牛至和藿香草在金灿灿的脂肪里滋滋作响。绢皱的白花和荫树，蓝色的鸟落在巨人的花园里，落到巨人的手指上，那时候确实很好。但他试图说服自己，一切都消逝了。冬天早就来过了，巨人死了。

“别听达米安胡说。"

卡珊知道他在撒谎，但她是个好妹妹，所以她只是用油乎乎的手指抚摸他的肩膀。她的头发又长长了，看起像野草般飞舞坚韧，在他的耳朵边窃窃地蹭刮着。

杰森知道那是我们会陪着你的意思。

20.

“换上。”

杰森叉着腰。他刚洗过澡，只穿着工装裤，上半身都还带着湿漉漉的水汽。

他的投掷动作很标准，看棒球比赛比起品酒——如果你把准确挑出、并在三天内喝光以黑面具为首的哥谭前黑帮老大的十层钛合金保险酒窖里藏起来的所有三十年贮龄以上的名酒的举动当成品酒的话，杰森·陶德的确是有这么个爱好——算是个不错的乐子。

他有一张理直气壮的脸，自然得好像那件衣服从始至终就挂在他的核桃木衣柜里一样，但达米安很确定那东西在今晚前绝对没存在过。

“这是什么......”达米安放过了那只新来的猫咪，转而摊开杰森丢过来的东西。那是一件被细致缝上黄边黑底的斗篷的红绿色制服，左胸有一个明晃晃的R标志。

他圆乎乎的脸皱在一起，有些气鼓鼓的，“你跟踪我，陶德。”

没半点犹豫，直接下了结论。过去有人也是这样的，杰森想。达米安危险地眯起眼睛，这让他看上去更像他时常淹没在阴影里的母亲了。

“是啊，我跟踪你。”杰森心情很好的从厨房料理台翻到男孩旁边。他们家里的沐浴露是卡珊挑的。杰森用残留着香味的手指重重又亲昵地揉了揉达米安一根根支愣起来的头发。杏仁蜜桃味，那女孩儿有时候会显得过于坚硬又甜蜜了，"但你完全可以告诉我的，我会带你去见她。"

达米安瘪嘴，把口腔两边的颊肉咬在嘴里:"我……"

他沉默了一会儿，才又磕磕巴巴道，“我希望你.......快乐......”

“如果母亲让你感到难过的话。”男孩儿补充，然后站得更直了。

杰森坐到他旁边的大理石飘窗上，那东西冷冰冰的。这让他想起很多东西，饥饿、月色下哥谭的街道、一个高大的黑色影子、飞翔在空中的感觉、温暖的拥抱、家庭、痛楚，以及死亡。

“不，小弟，”他说，“我希望你快乐。”

“另外，卡珊给你选了靴子。”

女刺客倒挂在窗外，朝达米安坚定地竖起大拇指。

21.

杰森再次打开炉火，卡珊从冰箱里取出一块牛皮纸包着的西冷。这个年纪的女孩总是饿得飞快，但卡珊完全不用担心她的体重，相反杰森有时候总会捏着她的细胳膊细腿长吁短叹。虽然她能单手轻松揍翻一个体重150公斤的、经验丰富的成年黑市拳击手，一击。

"我们得去做大采购了，"杰森将黄油罐放进小冰柜，从橱窗里拿出最后一瓶喜马拉雅矿粉盐，将它磨成细粉撒在西冷上，"记得在冰箱的贴纸上写下你要的东西，达米安。"

"我不需要，"达米安让猫咪舔了舔他的脖子，他的新制服令猫咪做得有些艰难，而他旁边的大丹犬不满的咕哝出声，"但猫咪，猫咪需要它的食物。超市的猫粮都是垃圾，我会用三文鱼给它做点能入口的东西——当然也有你的份，提图斯。"

"我很惊讶她会派出你的学生，小妹。"杰森把牛排呈在盘子上递给卡珊。

"达米安大人，"一群黑衣人破窗而入，他们朝着男孩跪倒在地，"妮莎大人希望她的侄子能回家。"

女刺客接过盘子，冷静地摇摇头:那些学徒，他们，很软弱。

"好吧，好吧，"杰森低低地笑出声，他的宝贝儿改装枪就别在他的裤腰上，"你的决定呢，小弟？"

"我有新的家。"达米安抄起桌上的割肉刀，傲慢地仰起头。

22.

“她到底怎么回事！”男孩朝着杰森大吼，然后把一个朝他挥刀的刺客踢开，而卡珊依然在啃着她的牛排，“先是试图杀死我们，现在又要带我回去！”

“嗯哼，我一直有个猜想，当然后续的调查也证实了这些，”杰森把猫咪和提图斯扔到远离安全屋的二层平台，“一切的源头都是因为你祖父是个变态。”

“提摩西·德雷克，你母亲的第三个养子，是个网络方面的天才，”杰森拔枪击中了两个试图攻击卡珊的刺客，“他曾经被你的祖父短暂的绑架过。当然，蝙蝠侠很快赶到救了正利用自己的才智和一个老怪物谈笑风生的小提摩西，但在那之前小提摩西显然在刺客联盟的网络里留下了后门。”

“后来，为了替一只在墨西哥黑帮卧底的蓝鸟解围，”杰森推翻沙发，底下镶嵌有几颗微型炸弹。他朝正舔手指的卡珊扬扬下颌，“提摩西放出了你祖父发动区域内战害死你的妮莎姑姑唯一的后代的消息。”

“她显然试图以牙还牙，以眼还眼。”

卡珊飞速地揍翻了她身边所有的刺客，朝杰森点点头，然后揪住达米安的斗篷向安全屋外的二层平台跳去。

女孩儿紧紧地环住男孩儿的头颅，窗户玻璃因为瞬间的冲击而破碎。

杰森用牙齿咬开引针。

他眨眨眼，朝惊恐的刺客们吹了声口哨：“砰！”

23.

“这我倒是没预料到，”他把另一把枪从靴套里抽出来。

对面的男人朝他微微颔首，他脚边的刺客们在他到达天台前就已经被卡珊和达米安打到。那很轻松，几乎算得上玩乐了。

而现在，达米安像头小豹子一样紧紧地盯着这个男人，如果不是卡珊牢牢地牵制住他的手臂，杰森毫不怀疑这只幼崽会携着他的齿爪狠狠地向他扑上去。

但杰森讨厌设想结局，尤其是坏结局。

他曾经作为塔利亚的顾问和丧钟谈过几笔交易，可那是太久之前的事情了，他很难确定这个雇佣兵如今的棘手程度——威尔逊过去就足够难缠了。

他扔出了匕首：“艰难的一夜。”

24.

胶着。卡珊迅速地阅读出了两个男人的战况，她抄起达米安的剑准备冲上去。

“不！”杰森大吼，这立即止住了女孩的动作，“带他离开。”

卡珊握紧那把剑。

“走。”她吞下所有情绪交汇融集成的言语，用她最大的力度拖拽起男孩。

塔利亚曾向杰森请求，而今杰森向她请求。

“所有男孩都需要一个母亲，虽然我不清楚她是否够格——就我的情况来看，她是彻彻底底失败了——但小弟，”杰森踢开丧钟挥舞的刀剑后，在他们的私人频道里小声地说，“照看好你姐姐。”

达米安则全然不可置信，“陶德！”

“找到她。”守住你尚且拥有的，在一切来不及之前。“然后记得别吃华夫饼*（*阿福做的华夫饼很难吃）。”

杰森在一瞬间挡下了射向达米安和卡珊的子弹。他把那把匕首扔进自己的左手手掌，变转方向朝丧钟的股大肌刺去。

25.

“砰！”威尔逊用枪杆的镀铬层挡住刀刃。

他的舌头里藏了刀片，虽然杰森躲得很快，但一丝血珠仍旧顺着他的脸颊滑落。

“看来，我们得打上好一阵。”威尔逊说，他的白发由于破碎的头盔而显露出来。

杰森不置可否。而在他即将朝威尔逊的脖颈射击的时刻，一根电棍猛地朝丧钟的方向袭来，既打断了佣兵挥刀的动作的同时也遮挡了那枚子弹。

有个人轻巧地出现在了他的背后。

26.

“理查德。”

“斯莱德，我以为我们达成了共识，”那根电棍被丧钟扔回它的主人手里，“你远离哥谭和布鲁德海文，作为我救你一命的回报。”

“人情债，小蓝，”斯莱德撤下了破碎的头盔，他夹在鼻梁和眼窝间的单片镜映射出那个不速之客带着多米诺面具的脸。

小蓝。杰森啧嘴。这什么鬼昵称，他就该更早一点射出那枚子弹，或者出拳的时候更用力一点。

雇佣兵深深地看着那张脸，紧绷起他那鼓囊的肌肉。这让他看起来像是雄狮或者别的什么能把那个来客撕裂的东西。

杰森为此稍稍紧张了一秒。但是，这个佣兵毫无预兆地收起了刀，“过往的鬼魂会在任何时候找上门。”

“新制服很衬你。”

他离开了。

27.

“墨西哥哈。”

杰森没有回头，借助从乌云间吐露出的月光，他能看见他的红色头罩被那只蓝鸟紧紧地握在手里。

那抹红色和他语气里潜藏的东西都让杰森浑身一僵，随即他就开始痛恨自己像个毛头小子一样被这只蓝鸟如此轻易地挑动起情绪，所以他选择头也不回的往前走去。

“杰森！皮特！陶德！”理查德·格雷森的怒气响亮、高昂，但立刻地，他深深吸了一口气，让一切又沉甸甸地低沉下去。而那愤怒，似乎从来没有存在过一样，“我很抱歉我不在那儿。”

他像安静的月亮，杰森一瞬间甚至怀疑它会为这歇止的沉默而碎裂。

“天啊，”杰森在这样仿佛被揉碎在空气里的阴郁里听见了什么，月亮的粉屑或者星尘。他停住脚步，“迪基，你在哭吗？”

“去你妈的。”迪克向他的屁股踢了一颗石子，砸上去像挠痒痒。

他蹲在原地，看起来有些胃疼又像是过呼吸。杰森想。疼痛和别的什么让他的紧张和焦虑都快从他身体里冲出来了。

直到他用汗津津的手指摘下多米诺面具，使劲揉搓起那双被液体充斥的蓝色眼睛。

杰森才僵硬而缓慢地向他踱过去，然后他坐下，伸出手环抱住那只鸟。

“去你妈的。”迪克小声地重复了一遍，泪水顺着手指淌进杰森的颈窝里。

他叹气，“我不确定阿福会不会要你用肥皂水刷牙，但是布鲁茜肯定不会高兴。”

28.

这栋楼的顶上很亮，离那个天台也很近。卡珊在杰森强硬地请求下带着她的小弟避开了战斗，然后又折返。

因为她更厉害，以及达米安绝不会容忍当一个逃兵。而杰森，杰森是家人，是兄长，他对他们很重要。

但现在？

真尴尬。卡珊拉住毛毛躁躁的达米安，她的小弟弟很难读懂这种氛围。但她隐约知道迪基是谁了。

他们今晚可能会上床。卡珊思忖，然后谨慎地看向达米安。我们明天没有早餐了。

“不要担心，该隐，”达米安仰头挺胸把剑收回鞘里，然后叉起腰。他的牙齿长出来一半多一点，虽然会有些漏风，但那依然无损他那与生俱来的十足傲气，“我不会让你挨饿的。”

提图斯咬着花生酱的背脊皮呜囔着吠了一嘴，“当然还有你们，提图斯和猫咪。”

男孩揉了揉它们都毛茸茸、软乎乎的脑袋，眯起眼盯着远处灯火辉煌里巍峨挺立的韦恩大厦。


End file.
